Loco loco Fairy Tail
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Mi primer fic, por favor denle una oportunidad. Era un día como cualquier otro, las personas caminan felizmente, los niños juegan, los pájaros cantan y esperen... ¿Natsu y Juvia haciendo misiones juntos?, ¿Qué es JuTsu?, ¿Gray y Lucy los nuevos acosadores?, ¿Natsu fue llamado rival de amor?, ¿Alianzas de amor? ...definitivamente Fairy Tail era el gremio mas loco de todo Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaa! bueno, como verán soy nueva en este ámbito, y para familiarizarme con toda esta hermosa familia de fanfiction decidí subir mi propio fic, gracias _ChesseSmile_ por animarme(: es sobre mis parejas favoritas Gruvia&Nalu, con ligero Gale y hasta quizás Gerza, espero que les guste, yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo.**

**Por cierto, habrá Juvia&Natsu friendship(: es que siempre me ha gustado interacción en ellos xD**

**Aunque claro, veran en los personajes algo Ooc, pero es para poder darle comedia(: espero que les guste, por favor denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán, ademas no será muy largo, máximo tendrá cinco u ocho capítulos.**

**Cuidense, disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo #O1**

**"Alianza de amor"**

_¿Qué demonios es JuTsu?_

Era un día como cualquier otro, las personas caminan felizmente, los niños juegan, los pájaros cantan y…

— ¡Tomar un barril entero sin desmayarte es de hombres!

En Fairy Tail, las cosas también eran normales, aunque claro, su normalidad era un tanto extraña para lo que nosotros estamos acostumbrados.

— ¡Idiota! —Le regañó Evergreen mientras lo golpeaba con su gran y poderoso abanico de mano— ¡Cana es una mujer, como puedes decirle hombre!

Mas sin embargo a la castaña no le importó aquello, ella estaba más que feliz porque ya iba hacia su quinto barril… y apenas era medio día.

Mirajane sonreía al verlos, el gremio simplemente era perfecto, si, quizás entre sus miembros peleaban, discutían entre muchas cosas más, pero nada podía quitar que eran una familia, una enorme y gran familia que estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas.

—Gajeel puedes comer en silencio, estoy tratando de leer—se quejó la pequeña maga de la escritura sólida, ya que el mago que estaba sentado junto a ella estaba comiendo de una manera exageradamente fuerte.

—Y eso a mi que enana, yo puedo comer como se me de mi regalada gana.

— ¡No me llames enana!

Sí, solo era otro día más en Fairy Tail.

— ¡Kya Gray vístete! —gritó Lucy que había visto a su amigo de cabellos oscuros solamente en su ropa interior.

— ¡Como mierda ocurrió esto!

—Gray…—la voz de Erza detrás suyo lo asustó—Que te he dicho sobre desnudarte en público.

El mago de hielo solo tragó saliva mientras sentía como era mandado a volar sobre una de las mesas del gremio. Pero lo sabía, se lo merecía por su mal hábito.

Macao y Wakaba solo suspiraron, ese chico nunca aprendería la lección.

—Hey Mira—le llamó Laxus que se había sentado en la barra—Una bebida.

La albina sonrío, aunque claro, esa sonrisa era distinta a las que les dedicaba a sus amigos, pero claro, el rubio no se daba cuenta de eso.

—Qué día tan aburrido—se quejó Lucy una vez que Gray había tomado asiento al lado suyo— ¿Por qué no tomamos una misión Erza?

—Porque no quiero, necesito unas vacaciones fuera de misiones—respondió—Además solo aquí puedo disfrutar de este delicioso pastel de fresa—explicó dejando ver una rebanada de este postre.

La maga estelar dejó resbalar una gotita de sudor en su rostro, Gray simplemente roló los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no vas de misión con Natsu? —preguntó, ambos la vieron—No creo que se niegue.

—Bueno, es que Natsu…—comenzó a hablar la rubia—últimamente se a comportado algo extraño, me evita mucho y no me habla como de costumbre. Creo que está molesto conmigo.

La maga de equipamiento y el mago de hielo se miraron.

¿Natsu molesto con Lucy? Eso ni en sus mas bizarros sueños, además si eso fuera posible lo mas seguro es que buscaría solucionarlo a gritos (e incluso golpes), no así, ignorándola como ella dice lo hace.

Pero era cierto, hasta ellos lo habían notado. Natsu estaba muy raro.

—Por cierto… ¿En dónde esta el idiota lanza fuego?

Unos puntos suspensivos aparecieron sobre las cabezas de los tres magos, y una imagen chibi de Natsu quemando un pueblo entero junto a Happy volando sobre el con un pescado apareció en un nube imaginaria.

— ¡Ese idiota seguramente se metió en problemas! —gritó Gray levantándose de su asiento.

El trío dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a su amigo, pero el mago de hielo se detuvo. Tuvo una sensación demasiado conocida y molesta, como si un sensor dentro de él se hubiera activado.

—Se acerca.

— ¿Quién Gray? —preguntó Lucy.

—El idiota.

— ¿Natsu?

—No…—miró fijamente la puerta—El otro idiota.

Y dicho esto la enorme puerta del gremio de abrió escandalosamente.

Inclusive, unos pequeños fragmentos de hielo vinieron a caer en la gente cercana a ella. El ambiente se tornó frio, incluso parecía que nieve fuese a caer dentro del lugar (lo cual claro, es algo imposible).

Era el mago de hielo de cabellos plateados y mirada de ónix, perteneciente a Lamia Scale y de nombre Lyon Bastia.

Llegó con la mirada sombría, y por obvias razones, los magos de Fairy Tail se acercaron un poco curiosos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Acaso había sucedido algo malo con su gremio?

—Lyon-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Wendy, mas el mago de hielo de mayoría de edad negó con la cabeza— ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo malo a Shellia-chan?

Mas sin embargó no contesto, y para sorpresa de todos unos sollozos se escucharon.

Gray, ahora si preocupado, se acercó a aquel que también fue aprendiz de su maestra.

—Hey Lyon.

—Gra… Gray—el mencionado dio un pequeño salto—Ju…Juvia-chan, ella…

De acuerdo… eso no se lo esperaba.

Espera… eso quería decir que… ¡Algo malo le había ocurrido a Juvia!

Y si ahora lo pensaba mejor, desde hacía unos días que Juvia no se aparecía por el gremio. Ni siquiera Gajeel había tenido noticias sobre ella, y eso, quieran o no, era para preocuparse.

Y si uno analizaba las palabras de Lyon era de esperarse que la reacción consecuente no fuese la más tranquila.

— ¡Que tiene Juvia, que sucedió Lyon! —los demás miembros también se preocuparon—¡Por una mierda habla ya!

El mago de cabellera plateada levantó su rostro, dejando a todos petrificados.

Sus ojos se encontraban en una manera algo chibi, cristalizados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un moco saliendo de su nariz. Las lágrimas salían como dos ríos, se parecía mucho a la manera que la que la maga de agua a veces lloraba.

— ¡Mi Juvia-chan me esta engañando! —Gritó cayendo de rodillas— ¡Juvia-chaaaaaaaaan!

Un aura negra invadió a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Ese idiota…

—Un momento…—algo se prendió en el cerebro de Gray, ¿Juvia estaba saliendo con alguien?

—¡Y solo por eso te pones así! —gritó Cana—Todos sabemos que Juvia está coladísima por Gray.

—No entienden—dijo aun llorando y sacando una revista de entre sus ropas—Juvia-chan, mi hermosa Juvia-chan está saliendo con otro chico, y no es este idiota de Gray.

Todos, absolutamente todos los miembros le arrebataron dicha evidencia de lo dicho.

No había mago que no estuviese alrededor de la revista mas importante (por no decir única) del lugar. Incluso Laxus y Fried estaban ahí de fisgones.

Gray, quien fue el que tomo dicha prueba del engaño se quedó en blanco al ver la portada, pero no solo él, todos estaban igual.

— ¡Imposible! —gritó Gajeel

Y no era para menos, ya que los protagonistas de esa portada no era nada mas ni nadie menos que la maga elemental Juvia Loxar y el dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel.

Y bueno, si hubiese sido una imagen meramente amistosa no se vería todo este impacto.

— ¡Juvia-chaaaaaaaaan!

— ¡Ah cállate! —gritó una exasperada Cana lanzándole un barril.

Como decíamos, si hubiese sido una imagen meramente amistosa no se vería todo este impacto.

Ya que la imagen que estaban viendo era de ambos miembros parados frente a una fuente. Natsu tenía tomadas las manos de la maga a la altura del pecho, mientras que ambos rostros estaban llenos de un gran sonrojo.

Además el encabezado titulado _"Fuego y agua, ¡El amor llega a estos grandes opuestos!"_ no era de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Si, era una gran imagen para malinterpretar.

— ¡Gray busca la página del artículo! —gritó Lissana al mago, mas este estaba petrificado aún.

— ¡Reacciona idiota! —gritó Evergreen golpeándolo en la cabeza, el rápidamente buscó la página que era indicada.

Los lloriqueos del miembro de Lamia Scale aumentaron, Wendy era la única que lo estaba consolando, no por ella, sino porque le estaba dando lástima en pobre chico.

— ¡Ahí están, son Natsu y Juvia! —gritó ahora Erza sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

Lucy y Gray miraban atentamente una y cada una de las fotos del artículo.

Estaban pálidos, y sin querer, sintieron un dolor en su pecho, aunque claro, decidieron ignorarlo.

—Ahí están paseando felizmente como una pareja—dijo de la nada Lyon estando parado al lado del pelinegro, todos se asustaron ante su repentino tono de voz y aparición—En esta están cenando tan cual amantes son, mira aquí están comprándose ropa mutuamente—decía mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir— ¡Yo soy el que debería hacer estas cosas con Juvia-chan! —gritó recibiendo así un golpe de parte de Gray.

— ¡Ni tu ni Natsu puede hacer estas cosas con Juvia entendiste idiota! —gritó cual celoso del mago de hielo de edad mediana.

— ¿JuTsu, que es JuTsu? —preguntó Bisca.

—Es la combinación de ambos nombres, al parecer así se refieren a ellos—explicó un ya recuperado Lyon—Aunque Lyvia se escucha mejor—otro puño fue lanzado a su rostro.

Gajeel una vez procesada la información volvió a hablar, o mejor dicho, gritar.

— ¡Que mierda sucede aquí! —Lilly suspiró— ¡Esa mujer si que busca hombres estúpidos para enamorarse!

— ¡A quien llamas estúpido! —gritaron ahora Lyon y Gray.

—Na…Natsu, ¿Y Juvia? —si, Lucy aun trataba de asimilarlo todo.

—Hey chicos tranquilos—trató de calmarlos Mirajane, mas sin embargo en lugar de eso una silla congelada fue lanzada por los aires.

— ¡Yo también le entro, ya que pelear es de hombres! —y dicho eso lanzó lo primero que tenía al lado… que fue, lamentablemente, la maga con la magia de ojos de medusa.

— ¡Elfmaaaaaaan!

— ¡Eveeeeer! —Gritó también— ¡No te preocupes, yo te atraparé, porque atrapar es de hombres!

Y así todos empezaron con la pelea de todos los días, ignorando claro, que por la puerta del gremio venían entrando los principales causantes de la polémica del día.

—Etto, Laki-san—se acercó a la pelimorada de gafas— ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

—Oh Juvia-san, lo que sucede es que hace unos momentos el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale llego con…—pero detuvo su conversación al verla a ella y a su acompañante— ¿¡Ju…Juvia-san, Natsu-san!?

— ¿Qué pasa Laki? —habló ahora el pelirrosa.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Happy al ver como un bloque de hielo se era lanzando a la dirección de ambos magos recién llegados.

El dragon slayer al ver como aquello que seguramente algún ojos tristes había hecho rápidamente se colocó frente a la maga elemental— ¡Cuidado Juvia!

—Natsu-san— el bloque lo golpeó en la espalda, sus ojos se hicieron remolinos y cayó en el pecho de la chica un poco adolorido—Natsu-san, se le olvidó que Juvia podía convertirse en agua, ¿Verdad?

—Mierda...—murmuró levantándose y ayudando a la chica, mas sin embargo ninguno de los dos se soltaba todavía—Ja, pero me comporté como todo un caballero.

El gremio se quedó mirándolos en silencio.

Las sillas ya no fueron voladas, Cana dejó de beber alcohol, Elfman ya no recibió más golpes de Evergreen.

La pequeña Asuka tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Bisca y Alzack estaban confundidos al igual que muchos otros magos. Lilly estaba sonrojado al igual que cierta maga pelirroja.

Pero quienes estaban en shock eran más que nada Lissana, Gajeel, Lyon, Lucy y Gray.

Y no, no solo por la llegada de ambos al gremio, sino también por la vestimenta tan distinta que ahora portaban.

Para comenzar, Natsu ya no llevaba aquellos pantalones blancos holgados ni aquel chaleco largo de solo una manga larga. Sino, ahora vestía mas moderno. Casi su manera de vestir parecía la del espíritu estelar de Leo, aunque el no portaba el saco, solamente la camisa blanca desmangada y con los primeros tres botones desabotonados.

Mas de una maga se sonrojó al verlo, Lucy les mandó una mirada de amenaza.

Pero no solo él estaba distinto, Juvia también tenía nuevas ropas, su cambio fue muy repentino. Su largo atuendo que solo dejaba al descubierto una pierna había desaparecido, y en su lugar ahora estaba una ropa mas… reveladora.

Ahora vestía unos shorts negros algo cortos que dejaban a la vista de todos la marca de gremio. Una blusa de tirantes azul que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen y una chaleco blanco con líneas azules. Sus pies los tiene adornados por unas botas negras, y si uno miraba bien, su cabello suelto estaba adorando por un pequeño broche de mariposa.

Y como era de esperarse, a los magos casi se les sale una hemorragia nasal.

Era raro ver a esa maga dejando al descubierto tanta piel, y vaya, ¡Juvia tenía un cuerpazo tremendo!

Gray y Lyon al notarlos les lanzaron una mirada de muerte.

—Bienvenidos sean—dijo Mirajane rompiendo con el silencio—Por cierto, ¿En dónde estaban?

—Natsu-san y Juvia estaban en una misión—contestó la maga con una sonrisa.

—Si, y hemos regresado para pedir otra más.

El suelo se congeló, pero nadie le tomó importancia.

—Pero Natsu-san, Juvia está cansada—se quejó la maga de agua ignorando las miradas inquietantes de los magos. Que aunque retomaron sus actividades no dejaron de mirar de reojo a sus amigos.

Gray que había guardado silencio se acercó a ambos. Para su sorpresa Juvia no se había percatado de su presencia por estar hablando con Natsu.

—Hey Juvia—saludó con una sonrisa de lado a la chica.

Ella lo escuchó y se giró a verlo. Se sonrojó y pensó: _Gray-sama ha visto a Juvia, el atuendo si funciona, aaaahh Graaaay-samaaa._

—Gray-sama…—estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el chico, pero el pelirrosa la tomo del hombro, la chica se volteo y lo miró, el negó con la mirada—Hola Gray-sama—saludó mas normal y sin aquella emoción que siempre demostraba al mago de hielo.

Ella miró de nuevo al dragon slayer, este sonrió con aprobación y ella le devolvió la sonrisa al chico.

Gray sintió como un balde de agua fría se le era echado encima, ¿Sería cierto que ellos dos estaban saliendo de una manera romántica?

— ¡Juviaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan! —gritó Lyon corriendo hasta la chica y saltando, haciendo ver todas las intenciones de abrazar a la chica, pero en lugar de eso lo único que abrazó fue a un mago de cabellos rosados—_Mmm, porque de repente siento a Juvia-chan tan plana_—pensó.

En pocas palabras, a pocos segundos de que el peli plateado lograra abrazar a la maga de agua, Natsu delicadamente la quitó del camino. Fin de la explicación.

—Lyon-sama, Juvia le ha dicho muchas veces que no le diga Juvia-chan a Juvia—el mago al escucharla se dio cuenta de que no la estaba abrazando.

—Si esto no es Juvia-chan entonces…—miró hacia abajo— ¡Ah, rival de amores!

Tanto Natsu como Juvia no entendían el porqué de sus palabras.

Lucy se acercó un poco a los dos magos y los saludó: —Hola Natsu, Juvia.

El pelirrosa se puso nervioso al escucharla, y lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a la barra para pedir algo de beber. Juvia suspiró y miró a la rubia.

—Hola Lucy-san—saludó con una sonrisa.

La maga se paralizó: _Ella me llamó Lucy… ¡Me dijo Lucy y no rival de amores!_

—Mujer—habló Gajeel a la chica—Tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

— ¿Acaso Gajeel-kun quiere que Juvia lo ayude en su romance con Levy-san? —preguntó tímidamente haciendo que el moreno golpeara la mesa que estaba al lado.

—Gezz… ese Salamander la hizo mas estúpida—se dijo a si mismo al verla caminar hacia el pelirrosa.

La maga de agua se sentó junto a Natsu.

—Juvia quiere ir a Hosenka—dijo sin más mirándolo, el escupió su bebida.

— ¡Porque quieres ir ahí!

—Juvia ayudó a Natsu-san, es el turno de Natsu-san de ayudar a Juvia—explicó seria y haciendo que afuera del gremio se nublara el cielo—Además aun hay cosas que Natsu-san debe practicar.

—Y aun hay cosas que te debo enseñar—completó el chico. Haciendo esto que el clima de afuera se mejora dramáticamente Hey Happy.

— ¿Qué sucede Natsu? —preguntó el gato azul.

—Mañana iremos a las aguas termales con Juvia, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— ¡Aye! —gritó volando hacia la cabeza de la chica.

El ambiente en el gremio se tensó al escucharlos.

En verdad parecían una pareja, quizás la revista estaba en lo cierto, ¡Esos dos si eran pareja!

—Entonces Juvia irá a preparar sus cosas.

—Vamos contigo—dijo Natsu caminando junto a ella y saliendo del gremio.

El silencio cayó en Fairy Tail.

Dos magos se miraron, en ambas miradas se dejo ver la decepción, tristeza, enojo y confusión que sentían en ese momento.

Pero ah, para que negarlo, Gray y Lucy sabían que lo que sentían en estos momentos eran unos malditos celos, así de fácil.

Ambos sabían que se sentían atraídos físicamente por aquellos magos que recién dejaron el gremio, pero solo eso, solo era una mera atracción, ni más, ni menos.

Pero aun así sabían que estaba mal, ellos sabían que aquella cercanía entre Natsu y Juvia no era normal. Había algo que estaban escondiendo. Había algo que estaba sucediendo.

Había algo que ellos no quería decir, y que como magos de Fairy Tail debían descubrir.

Gray y Lucy se miraron de nuevo, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento con la mirada.

—Hey chicos—les llamó la rubia— ¿Quién quiere ir mañana a las aguas termales mas famosas de todo Fiore?

Todo el gremio exclamó con emoción. Dejando en claro que irían.

Wendy y Levi miraron a sus dos amigos y tragaron saliva al notar las maliciosas miradas que tenían.

—¡Si todos iremos! —gritó Lyon.

Entonces una versión chibi del peliplateado fue lanzada fuera del gremio.

Gray suspiró y se pasó una mano en su cabello, pensando en Juvia y como la noticia de su posible romance con Natsu lo había afectado.

_Maldito Natsu… pero verás, te enseñaré a no tomar lo que es mío._

Mas sin embargo nadie sabía la verdadera relación entre ambos magos contrarios.

Y hablando de ellos dos…

—Hoe—exclamó Natsu al sentir algo en su cara— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver una banda rosa con letras azules.

—Juvia cree que es una banda para la cabeza—la miró—Natsu-san, ¿Qué es JuTsu? —preguntó al leer las letras.

—Ni idea, pero suena bien—dijo amarrándosela en la frente—Hey Happy, me veo cool cierto.

— ¡Aye Natsu!

Los tres caminaron entonces hacía los dormitorios de las hadas. Sin saber siquiera lo que sus compañeros pensaban.

Siendo la verdad que, Natsu estaba con Juvia porque estaba ayudándola en ser más atrevida y atractiva para cierto mago ciego de hielo, mientras que Juvia ayudaba a Natsu a ser aquel caballero que Lucy tanto tiempo había estado esperando.

Entre el fuego y el agua se había creado una alianza de amor.

Lástima que los miembros del gremio no lo vean así…

Pero bueno, mañana era otro día, todo volvería a ser normal… con la excepción de que ciertos magos estaban esperando a que la noche pasara volando para ir a las aguas termales donde _"JuTsu"_ iría a tener una "estadía romántica".

Gray Fullbuster y Lucy Heartfilia también habían creado su propia alianza de amor, con el propósito de descubrir lo que había detrás del JuTsu.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?, les gusto? fue un asco? :c espero sus reviews(:**

**Chao~ WhiteRabbit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas muchas pero muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! no creí que este fic fuese querido, en verdad xD es por eso que he decidido subir el segundo capitulo a, cuatro tres días desde que lo subí? xD espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a: _ChesseSmile, xHinamoriKunx, MajoDragneel, NAZH045, mafi ariadne, Hanon-chan90, AmyAylen, cata fullbuster, Tsuki Kuroi, .x, sofi fullbuster, samii y dripdripjuvia_3 ¡Las amooooo!**

**Les responderé sus reviews en un pm, pero a los que no tienen cuenta mirén debajo del cap, ahí les responderé con mucho gusto. Muy bien, ahora sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen esta nueva actualización**

* * *

**Summari del día: **Natsu, Happy y Juvia se dirigen a las aguas termales de Hosenka y sin saberlo, el gremio entero los ha estado siguiendo... ¿Que tiene Hosenka de especial?, ¿Los veteranos son excluidos de los jóvenes?, ¿Qué es sexo?, ¿Erza fangirlea con JuTsu?, ¿El sexo es odiado y complicado? ¿Mavis juega a ser el fantasma?, ¿Tácticas de seducción a lo Gildrats?... definitivamente Fairy Tail era el gremio mas loco de todo Fiore.

.

.

.

**Capitulo #O2**

"**Declaración de guerra"**

_¿Por qué Gray y Lucy están espiando a JuTsu?_

_Porque ellos odian el sexo._

Cierta maga elemental y dragon slayer caminaban a paso tranquilo por un camino de rocas y vegetación. Conversaban, gritaban y reían, y muchas veces (por no decir todas) Happy se metía también.

Los tres se dirigían a las aguas termales más populares de todo Fiore en la ciudad de Hosenka. A Natsu esa idea no le había gustado mucho que digamos, pero conforme la peli azul cambiaba el estado del clima mejor fue aceptando la propuesta.

Pero el lugar estaba algo retirado, y como era de esperarse, a cierto mago, gracias a las leyes de la naturaleza, le empezó a rugir el estómago.

—Juvia—la llamó, ella lo miró—Por favor vamos a detenernos para buscar algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

—Pero Natsu-san, hace media hora que se detuvo a comer su comida.

—Lo que sucede es que Natsu siempre esta hambriento, parece un agujero negro sin fin aye.

— ¡No es cierto! —gritó el pelirrosa.

—Por suerte Juvia preparó más almuerzos por si acaso—comentó la maga de agua mientras abría su bolso y sacaba un pequeño bentou—Juvia espera que sea del agrado de Natsu-san.

—Ni Lucy ni Erza preparan bentou para mí—dijo para si mismo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la maga de agua— ¡Eres la mejor Juvia! —la chica se sonrojó un poco.

— ¡Suéltala rival de amores! —se escuchó en un arbusto una voz grave.

—Natsu-san, ¿Escucho eso?

— ¿Eh que cosa? —preguntó con los cachetes engordados por toda la comida que estaba dentro de su boca.

—Na…nada—respondió suspirando mientras que se sentaba junto al dragon slayer para también alimentar al pequeño Happy.

Y mientras ellos platicaban, en un arbusto no tan alejado, estaba un mago de hielo de cabellos oscuros haciéndole una llave al mago de Lamia Scale.

—Idiota… si vuelves a gritar así nos descubrirán.

Lucy, que estaba sentada junto a ellos suspiró, mientras que sentía la mirada de todos los miembros del gremio.

—Etto Lucy-san—la llamó Wendy— ¿Qué no íbamos a ir a las aguas termales?

—Claro que si Wendy-chan, lo que sucede es que nos detuvimos porque a Lyon le dio un calambre—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—Pero no es algo que Gray no pueda solucionar.

—Yo creo que estamos aquí porque ciertos magos no quieren que Natsu y Juvia sepan que los estamos siguiendo—sacó como conclusión Fried.

— ¡No los estamos siguiendo! —gritaron la maga estelar y Gray.

—Nunca especifique que los seguidores fueran ustedes—los dos magos cayeron de rodillas al suelo derrotados—Son demasiado obvios.

— ¡Quien quiere un bebida! —gritó la albina mayor mientras que todos se acercaban a ella a hacer su habitual escándalo.

—A este paso nos descubrirán pronto—dijo Lucy a su amigo mientras que Cana sacaba de quien sabe donde un enorme barril.

—Estamos hablando de Juvia y Natsu, aunque hiciéramos el mayor de los escándalos ellos no se darían cuenta de ello.

La rubia suspiró, eso era cierto, ambos magos ni en cuenta estaban de que casi detrás suyo estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—Oye Gray—el mencionado la miró— ¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto?

— ¡Para destruir a JuTsu! —gritó Lyon, haciendo que el alquimista de hielo lo congelara al instante.

—Destruir, quien dijo eso, yo le entro porque destruir es de hombres—se escuchó de fondo la voz de Elfman seguido de un golpe cortesía de Evergreen.

—Porque sabemos que esta cercanía entre Natsu y Juvia no es normal—aseguró cruzando los brazos—Somos nakamas ¿no?, y los nakamas confían entre sí, no solamente entre dos.

—Sonaste mas como un novio celoso que como nakama—murmuró la rubia mirándolo—Pero aun así Gray… quienes somos nosotros para interponernos en su "relación", tu lo has dicho, somos únicamente sus nakamas, y como nakamas no debemos hacer nada para perjudicarlos.

—Entiendo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué Virgo está con una flecha apuntando a Juvia?

—Porque hime quiere que la maga de agua esté lejos del lanza fuego—explicó el espíritu estelar.

— ¡Te dije que los espiaras no que los mataras! —gritó

Erza, que se había mantenido callada se levantó y miró a ambos magos. Negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. Gray y Lucy sintieron que sus segundos estaban contados.

—Esto es decepcionante, como pueden hacerle esto a JuTsu—si, ella estaba convencida al cien de su relación—Lo mejor para saber lo que están haciendo es hablando de manera civilizada…—y dicho esto invocó su armadura—Aunque claro, las espadas nunca fallan, ¡Quien está conmigo!

— ¡Yooooooooooo! —gritaron los demás miembros mientras que la alianza de amor se lamentaban mentalmente, ¿Por qué demonios se les ocurrió invitarlos?

Comenzaron de nuevo con su escándalo de nunca parar, pero como si tuviese un megáfono, la voz de Natsu los detuvo.

Su sensor de chisme se activó.

—Y a todo esto Juvia, ¿Por qué quieres ir a las aguas termales?

Dentro de un arbusto muchos pares de ojos aparecieron. Eran miradas de colores, azules, rojas, naranjas, avellana, café, chocolate, ónix, grises… vaya, era una gran variedad.

Observaron que Natsu y Juvia estaban sentados uno frente al otro sobre una roca, Happy yacía dormido en la cabeza del mago.

—Eso es porque Juvia quiere…—y mientras hablaba un intenso sonrojo aparecía en su rostro blanco.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail escuchaban atentamente, esto sería algo bueno.

— ¡Qué es lo que quieres mujer! —gritó Gajeel mientras que Levy saltaba sobre él y le tapaba la boca.

Y antes de que pudiera completar la frase, que de seguro, terminaría con este malentendido, Natsu se adelantó, haciendo claro que su relación se viera más malentendida.

—Entiendo, en ese caso lo haremos—dijo con una sonrisa que la maga también imitó—Bueno, ya comí, ya eructé, ya es hora de irnos de aquí.

Se fueron, y en su lugar solamente se escuchaban las ondas de viento que iban y venían.

—No puede ser…—susurró Cana.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Romeo a la mujer adicta a la bebida.

— ¡Esos dos irán a las aguas termales para tener sexo! —gritó tocándose la cara mientras que sus cabellos se revoloteaban con el aire, dándole un toque mas exagerado a su conclusión.

Un fondo negro apareció junto a todos los miembros al puro estilo chibi totalmente pálidos, tomando así ellos un tono blanco, solamente Cana estaba con sus colores normales. Y sobre ellos aquella palabra aparecía letra por letra, si, hasta formar la palabra sexo.

— ¿Eh?—exclamaron los magos confundidos—Eehh—su voz se elevaba, pero cuando lo comprendieron…— ¡Eeehhhhhhh!

Sí, gritaron tan fuerte que seguramente Zeref los había escuchado.

— ¡No lo permitiré! —gritaron Lissana y Lyon.

—Esa mujer… ¡Como se atreve a meterse con mi rival! —si, ese fue Gajeel.

—Que lindo, entonces si se quieren de verdad—comentó Mirajane con una sonrisa.

—El sexo es complicado—todos miraron raro a Fried.

— ¡Convertirse en hombre es de hombres!

—Lo que acabas de decir no tiene coherencia—dijo una fastidiada Evergreen.

— ¿Qué es sexo? —preguntaron Asuka, Romeo y Wendy.

—Yo leí algo de esto, ya se como acabará—menciono Erza sonrojada.

— ¿Qué clase de libros lees? —preguntaron Levy, Bisca y Alzack.

—Oigan… ¿Y Lucy y Gray? —preguntó Laxus.

¿Es cierto, y ellos?

Bueno, mientras todos estaban haciendo sus comentarios que solo hacían tiempo, estos dos magos comenzaron a seguir de cerca a JuTsu.

Porque claro que no, si ellos tenían pensado hacer aquello que Cana había dicho no lo iban a permitir, ¡Antes golpeados por Erza que dejarlos hacer esa barbaridad!

—Natsu-san… Juvia tiene la ligera sospecha de que alguien nos está siguiendo.

—Ahora que lo dices…—dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente— ¡Eh Juvia, ya hemos llegado!

—Dejar a una mujer con la palabra en la boca no es de caballeros Natsu-san.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

La maga de agua suspiró derrotada.

—Juvia piensa que eso tampoco es de caballeros.

Mientras tanto, Gray y Lucy salieron del lado de una enorme roca, sus ojos tuvieron un raro destello amarillo.

—Rival de amores…

El clima tuvo un descenso de temperatura muy drástico (cortesía de cierto mago por supuesto), y si a eso agregábamos que la maga de agua tenía un nuevo atuendo, bueno, el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos.

Natsu notó eso, pero recordando un poco las palabras que Juvia le había dicho tiempo atrás, le puso sobre los hombros una prenda. Ella al sentirla sobre sí se giró a ver a su amigo y agradecerle, más sin embargo solo peló los ojos y se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, la chica no podía hablar, y en eso Happy se despertó.

— ¡Ah, Natsu esta desnudo! —gritó sorprendido y volando sobre su dueño.

— ¡Qué! —sí, como su amiga tenía frío, y como todo el caballero que es le colocó su camisa sobre sus hombros— ¡Mierda!

—Natsu ya es un pervertido al igual que Gray.

—Nat…su-san—murmuró mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a correr— ¡Juvia no puede lidiar con algo así!

— ¡Espera Juvia, al menos devuélveme mi camisa! —gritó corriendo detrás de ella.

Una roca fue destruida en cientos de pedazos, y todo gracias a dos magos que pasaban del nivel de los celos normales.

En su cabeza se venía la misma escena en un fondo rosa con brillitos:

—_Juvia—decía Natsu sin camisa corriendo detrás de la maga en cámara lenta con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Jajaja Natsu-san no puede atrapar a Juvia—se reía divertida corriendo a su mismo ritmo._

—_Lo haré y recibirás tu castigo—dijo estirando su brazo y tomándola del suyo para girarla—Tienes suerte Juvia, hoy estoy encendido._

—_Natsu-san—el mago la cogió de la cintura mientras que sus rostros se iban acercando, sus labios estaban próximos a tocarse y…_

— ¡Basta! —Gritaron Lucy y Gray— ¡No lo permitiré!

Mientras tanto con los demás miembros…

— ¡Ni esperarse al hotel pueden! —gritó Evergreen al ver como corría Natsu con el torso desnudo detrás de Juvia.

—Al menos Macao y Wakaba no están—suspiró Cana.

Era cierto, aquellos veteranos no estaban con los demás miembros del gremio, ¿Pero porque?

**En Fairy Tail ¡Aye!**

— ¡Mocosos, el grandioso y el mago más fuerte del mundo a llegado! —gritó Gildrats entrando al gremio, mas sin embargo, solo se encontró con los veteranos deprimidos en una mesa y Laki leyendo un libro en la barra— ¿Y los demás?

—Están en Hosenka—respondió la pelimorada caminando hasta el pelinaranja—Bienvenido.

—Ja así que todos se fueron a unas divertidas vacaciones—mencionó el mujeriego divertido—se lo merecen, han trabajado muy duro… un momento, ¿Y ustedes, porque no fueron?

—No tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero ellos dos—señaló a los hombres—no fueron invitados.

— ¡No es justo, hasta a Romeo se llevaron! —gritó Macao.

Laki suspiró.

—En ese caso lo mejor será que valla también, al igual que los mocosos me merezco unas vacaciones.

—Bueno, a decir verdad no se fueron de vacaciones—sacó la revista que tenía guardada—Fueron por esto.

Él la tomó y comenzó a leerla para luego ponerse blanco… ¡Enserio, Juvia y Natsu!

—Ese niño… ¡A conseguido estar con esta maravilla de mujer sin siquiera pedirme un consejo de seducción! —Exclamó mientras cogía la mano de Laki— ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Eh Gildrats-san!

— ¡Como mi deber del hombre del amor debo darle mis infalibles consejos para que no la pierda! … además debo de cuidar a Cana-chan de todos esos pervertidos.

—_Creo que el pervertido principal eres tú_—pensaron los tres magos.

— ¡Ustedes! —gritó Gildrats señalando a Macao y Wakaba. Ambos lo miraron con un brillo en sus ojos, con la esperanza de escuchar el _"Vamos todos juntos a Hosenka"_, pero nunca nada salía como querían—Se quedarán a cuidar el gremio, volvemos en unos días.

La puerta se cerró.

Los veteranos solo se limitaron a llorar, ¿Por qué los jóvenes nunca los tomaban en cuenta?

**En las aguas termales de Hosenka, ¡Aye!**

— ¡Solo queda una habitación! —gritó Natsu al recepcionista.

—Un gremio llegó hace unos minutos y pidieron todas las demás, lo sentimos, solo queda una—explicó el calvo con un aura asesina.

—Juvia le dijo a Natsu-san que primero vinieran aquí a reservar habitaciones en lugar de ir a comer, pero Natsu-san nunca escucha a Juvia—se quejó la maga.

—En ese caso démela—dijo suspirando—Lo bueno es que no hay nadie por aquí para vernos.

—Juvia piensa que si sus amigos la vieran con Natsu-san aquí podrían malinterpretarlo todo.

—Lo bueno es que no están aquí—el calvo le entregó las ropas que se debía usar dentro del lugar— ¡Gracias anciano! —y dicho esto ambos se fueron a su habitación seguido de Happy.

El calvo esperó a que pasaran unos minutos y suspiró abriendo un gabinete que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Dentro de ese rectángulo de madera estaban cierta maga estelar y un mago de hielo.

—Tenían que ser de Fairy Tail—dijo mirándolos—Ahora salgan de ahí antes de que rompan mi gabinete.

Ambos obedecieron.

—Si querían ver que sus parejas los engañaban creo que lo mejor sería confrontarlos, y no seguirlos como si de unos acosadores se tratasen.

— ¡No la/lo estoy siguiendo! —gritaron sonrojados.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué habitación tomo la mujer? —preguntó Gray, el hombre lo miró.

—La misma que la del chico de cabello rarito—respondió, ambos magos se asustaron.

— ¡No pudiste darles una separada! —gritaron nuevamente.

—No porque resulta que un gremio que llegó hace cinco minutos ocupó todas las habitaciones, gremio que por cierto es al que ustedes pertenecen.

Cayeron derrotados… en verdad, ¿Por qué los invitaron?

—Oh si, antes de que se retiren, ¿Podrían distribuir esto? —Dijo mientras les entregaba una banda rosa a cada uno, los magos endurecieron la mirada—Son muy pedidas últimamente, y me gustaría saber si en su gremio…

—Nunca—dijeron ambos mientras que las bandas eran cruelmente asesinadas—Primero goleado/da por Erza antes que apoyar a JuTsu.

— ¿Me llamaron? —apareció detrás suyo la maga, haciendo que ambos salieran corriendo—Idiotas.

—Disculpe señorita, usted me haría el favor de distribuir estas bandas…

— ¡JuTsu!

Mientras tanto con los demás miembros… Aye…

— ¡Juvia-chaaan! —Gritaba Lyon asomándose en todas las habitaciones con las que se encontraba— ¡Juvia-chan en donde estás!

—Este idiota… ¿No puede ser normal una vez en su vida? —preguntó Gajeel.

— ¡Naatsuuu! —Se unió al griterío Lissana— ¡Juvia, Happy!

—Si eres de Fairy Tail no eres normal—respondió Mira.

—Pero Lyon-san no es de Fairy Tail—comentó Wendy.

Mirajane estaba a punto de responder nuevamente, pero gracias a que un objeto no identificado la golpeó en la cara no pudo hacerlo.

— ¡Si, golpear es de hombres!

— ¡Idiota le haz pegado a Mira!

— ¡Nee-chaaaaan noooooooo!

Laxus solo suspiró, ¿En verdad el pertenecía a ese gremio tan loco y ridículo, en verdad este gremio era uno de los más poderosos de todo Fiore?

—No es uno, es el más poderoso—dijo la voz de Mavis detrás del mago. Este se asustó y se giró, pero no vio nada.

— ¿Sucede algo Laxus? —preguntó Fried que estaba sentado junto a Cana.

—No nada, me pareció escuchar algo…

Y mientras ellos siguen fastidiando la vida de otros seres vivos vamos mejor a ver a nuestra imaginativa y emocional maga Juvia Loxar, y al estúpido pero de buen corazón Natsu Dragneel.

—Creo que este es un buen lugar para una cita—dijo el pelirrosa.

—Es por eso que Juvia quería venir, Juvia quiere que su primera cita con Gray-sama sea en este lugar—se tomó ambas mejillas sonrojada—ya que es muy romántico de noche.

— ¡Quizás hasta pueda usar este lugar también para mi primera cita! —y dicho eso un chorro de agua fue arrojado a su cara.

— ¡Eso es ser copia Natsu-san, sea mas original! —tosió un poco y cogió una bandeja—Pero bueno, Juvia ahora quiere saber si Natsu-san recuerda todo lo que Juvia le dijo sobre ser un caballero.

— ¡Aye! —gritó imitado al gato azul, que se encontraba… bueno, ahora no tenemos ni la menor idea.

— ¡A practicar se a dicho entonces Natsu-san!

Y mientras ellos practican _el "Manual de como ser un caballero por la mujer de la lluvia"_ en un árbol que esta cerca de la habitación de pueden ver a dos magos colgados de cabeza.

Ambos tienen unos binoculares, siendo así mejorada su vista para espiar…

— ¡No es espiar, es informarse detalladamente!

Bueno, siendo así mejorada su vista para _"informase detalladamente"_ y no perderse de nada de lo que sus nakamas hacían.

— ¡Hey apá, que hacen unos changos acá!

—No son changos, son magos de Fairy Tail.

—Pa' mi parecen changos.

A ambos se les escurrieron varias gotitas de sudor en su cabeza, pero por nada del mundo dejaron su tarea. Incluso enfocaron más el visor, viendo así como Natsu se acercaba para limpiar los labios manchados de la maga de agua.

Juvia sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de si misma, Natsu era un caballero cuando se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, Gray y Lucy no lo vieron así, simplemente para ellos eso había sido una muestra de un amor pasional que debían destruir.

—Natsu-san—habló la maga—hay algo atorado en su mochila.

—Hoe—se acercó al objeto—Ah, es solo la banda que nos encontramos ayer—la cogió y nuevamente la amarró en su frente—Se me olvidó ponérmela cuando partimos, ¿A que no me veo cool?

—Juvia no usaría la palabra cool para describir a alguien.

— ¡Maldito Natsu prepárate para la golpiza de tu vida! —gritó Gray mientras caía del árbol—¡Ahhhhh!

— ¿Gray-sama? —preguntó Juvia al escuchar el grito de su amado.

— ¡Ahhh! —si, la rubia también cayó junto a su amigo.

— ¿Lucy?

El dragon slayer y la maga de agua se miraron y salieron de la habitación para ir al jardín a buscar a las personas que armaron tal griterío, griterío que contenían las voces de los dueños de sus corazones.

Salieron pero nada, no había rastro ni de la rubia ni del pelinegro.

—Creo que solo fue nuestra imaginación—dijo Natsu mientras daba media vuelta junto a su amiga—Vamos de nuevo a adentro Juvia.

—Si Natsu-san.

La puerta corrediza se cerró, y luego de eso dos magos salieron de un arbusto completamente llenos de tierra y hojas enredadas en sus cabellos.

—Estuvo cerca—murmuraron tratando de alejarse de aquel lugar donde seguramente no tardarían de ser descubiertos.

Pero como siempre, Natsu tenía que hablar.

—Hey Juvia, vamos a relajarnos dándonos un baño.

Todo se malinterpreta. Y más, cuando estás endemoniadamente celoso.

—Natsu-san, no nota un aura maligna a nuestro alrededor.

—Ahora que lo dices… ¡Mira ahí esta Happy!

— Y Juvia se pregunta en dónde quedó el Natsu-san caballeroso.

Ambos salieron, mientras que Gray y Lucy abrían violentamente la puerta corrediza. Cabe decir que una onda de maldad era desprendida de sus cuerpos.

— ¡Eso nunca, antes muerto/a que dejarte estar con él/ella!

Estaba dicho, la guerra entre rivales de amor estaba declarada.

— ¡Entonces yo también estoy dentro! —gritó el mago de Lamia Scale, recibiendo dos golpes de paso.

La guerra entre rivales de amor estaba declarada, y Lyon no estaba incluido en ella.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! aqui estan las respuestas de los reviews anónimos(:**

**sofi fullbuster:** Pues ya viste como reaccionaron xD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, me esmeré en hacerlo gracioso y etretenido(:

**samii:** Pues claro que la quiere el ciego! pero es muy estúpido como para admitirlo xD Y si, Lyon fue a las aguas termales, pero no te preocupes, la estancia aun no termina aquí.

**DripDripJuvia:** Y espero que te guste el capitulo, me esmeré en hacer de todo un poco, las frases de Elfman, las actitudes de todos los menzos del gremio xD y esta fue solo una parte de su espionaje, en el capitulo 3 vendrá más!

**Y con esto me despido mis hermosas lectoras, cuídense.**

**WhiteRabbit~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaa^^ Je, les dije que actualizaría mediante mi one shot Gruvia a mas tardar en una semana, y a aquí me tienen, con cómico y estúpido capítulo nuevo xD naa enserio, me salio todo estúpido y raro ._. pero es que no pude evitarlo, todo lo veo así todo animado y no me puedo resistir xD**

**Muchas gracias a: Alex Darklight, MajoDragneel, AmyAylen, sofi fullbuster, NAZH045, ChesseSmile, fanatico Z, Liza, Ushiio, xHinamoriKunx, Leni Thale, McCormick Girl, cata fullbuster y Hanon-chan90. lkcnjqkwlvnwkelbmwol las amoooooo!  
**

******Les responderé sus reviews en un pm, pero a los que no tienen cuenta mirén debajo del cap, ahí les responderé con mucho gusto. Muy bien, ahora sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen esta nueva actualización**

* * *

**Summari del dia: **Juvia y Natsu platican amenamente en su habitación, mientras que dos magos los escuchan atentamente... ¿Natsu tiene un fetiche por su nombre?, ¿El enemigo es la astilla?, ¿Fairy Heidi?, ¿Moshi Moshi?, ¿Terapia?, ¿Juvia es candente?, ¿Una amenaza para Happy?, ¿Natsu un pervertido de closet? ¿Qué pinta Gildrats aquí? ...definitivamente Fairy Tail era el gremio mas loco de todo Fiore.

.

.

.

**Capitulo #O3**

**"Celos explosivos"**

_¿Por qué necesitamos de terapia?_

_Porque Fairy Heidi es una canción para niños._

Juvia se estaba terminando de poner su yukata, tarareaba la famosa e infantil canción _te quiero yo y tu a mi_. Su cabello lo había recogido en dos colitas, dándole así un toque más inocente a su apariencia… aunque toda inocencia desaparece cuando se prestaba más atención a su cuerpo.

—Juvia se pregunta—habló la maga mientras se terminaba de amarrar aquella vestimenta de tonos azules— ¿Qué estará haciendo Gray-sama ahora?

— ¡Achú!

La chica se dio vuelta al escuchar el estornudo de alguien, buscó con la mirada haber si se encontraba a dicha persona, pero con lo único que se encontró fue a un pelirrosa que venía entrando a la habitación.

—El viejo de la recepción me dijo que las aguas están ocupadas, al parecer tendremos que esperar para ocuparlas—dijo el mago decepcionado… en verdad la idea de darse un baño en los termales lo había alegrado un poco.

—Oh está bien Natsu-san, además, así Juvia puede aprovechar para practicar algunos de los consejos de Natsu-san

— ¡Osh, entonces comencemos!

Y mientras ellos se sientan en el suelo a practicar, _"mil maneras de derretir cubitos de hielo por el mejor dragon slayer_", Gray y Lucy se encontraban detrás de un arbusto. Por suerte la maga de agua recién había abierto la puerta corrediza, permitiéndoles claro una muy buena vista de todo lo que hacían.

—Pon alertas tus oídos Gray—repitió la maga de los espíritus estelares—Cualquier cosa que digan y no escuchemos podría dejarnos en desventaja.

—No tienes que decirme algo que ya sé—respondió estándose detrás de una roca, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto de una manera muy descarada.

Cabe decir que no estaba alejado ni cuatro metros de la habitación.

— ¡Gray idiota nos van a descubrir!

—Si claro, y más ahora que han comenzado con su flirteo—susurró—Oye Lucy… ¡Hoe cuando llegaste hasta aquí!

— ¡Shhh!

Natsu se paró del suelo y posó su dedo en la barbilla. Como si estuviera meditando algo importante.

—_Natsu-san se ve muy concentrado, seguramente le dará a Juvia un grandioso consejo de como conquistar a Gray-sama_—pensaba la peliazul.

—_Ese maldito… seguramente está pensando en que cosas pervertidas le hará a mi Juvia _—al parecer dentro de sus pensamiento Gray veía a la maga de su propiedad—_No la_ _veo, es de mi propiedad._

—_Natsu se ve tan guapo en yukata_—el pelinegro miró raro a la rubia sonrojada— ¿Ahora lees mentes?

Mas sin embargo nadie sabía que lo que Natsu pensaba era: _— ¿Me pregunto si habrá buena carne para cenar?_

Juvia, desesperada de que el mago no dijera nada se levantó, lo miró, y gritó.

— ¡Natsu-san!

— ¡Juvia! … Je cierto—dijo divertido—Bueno Juvia, la primera lección del día es antes que nada dejar de hablar con honoríficos.

—Pero Juvia siempre a hablado con honoríficos—se quejó haciendo un mohín.

— ¡Eso es algo de la vieja Juvia, y esta Juvia es una sin honoríficos y malditamente candente!

Ambos podrían jurar que el ambiente había tenido un drástico descenso de temperatura. Incluso un moco había salido de la nariz del pelirrosa.

—Lo haremos sencillo, intenta decirme solamente Natsu.

—Juvia… ¡Juvia lo intentará! —dijo empuñando una mano al aire. El mago se puso al frente suyo—Natsu… ¡Natsu-san!

— ¡Mal!

— ¡Natsu-kun!

— ¡Maaal!

— ¡Nat-chan!

— ¡No soy una chica!

La maga de cabellos rubios y el alquimista observaban sin entender la escena, ¿Qué demonios era eso?

¿Acaso esta era una escena de novios?, ¿Acaso esas palabras eran un código secreto de intercambio de cariño y amor pasional?

Gray y Lucy se miraron, ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

—Apodos de amor…—susurraron mirando como Juvia seguía sin decirle Natsu al mago, y en su lugar decía otros nombres y agregaba honoríficos de más.

— ¡Di Natsu! —gritó con una vena saltada en su frente mientras pegaba su frente con la de la chica.

Pero no solo él estaba exasperado, la maga también tenía una vena saltada en su frente.

— ¡Natsu-kun! —le gritó molesta haciendo más presión en ambas frentes.

Mas sin embargo para otros magos esta escena no se miraba así, más bien para ellos lo anterior era algo como esto:

Si el fondo rosa con brillitos se volvía a repetir.

—_Juvia… di mi nombre—decía un muy atractivo Natsu rodeando la cintura de la chica con su brazo y alzando su barbilla con la mano._

—_Nat…Natsu-san—dijo sonrojada y melosa._

—_Sabes… Natsu-kun se escucharía mejor._

— ¡Muerte a JuTsu! —gritaron detrás de la roca, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Pedazos que salieron disparados a la maga de agua y al dragon slayer. Dándoles de golpe en su cabeza.

—Di… Di solamente Natsu.

—Estúpido Nat…Natsu-san.

Y dicho eso ambos magos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo.

**Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo lejano ¡Aye!**

— ¡Gildrats-san! —gritó la peli morada agachándose para ver como el veterano se quejaba de dolor en el suelo.

—La…Laki-chan—murmuró adolorido—No te preocupes por mí.

— Pero Gildrats-san no puedo dejarlo aquí.

— ¡No digas eso, tu debes de terminar esta misión! —Dramatizó llorando.

El viento revoloteaba los cabellos del mago, su rostro mostraba un perfil muy apuesto. Las lágrimas caían con fuerza, mientras que la peli morada trataba de levantarlo.

—¨Pero Gildrats-san…

— ¡Dije que te fueras Laki-chan! —gritó empujándola.

El ambiente se miraba igual a una épica película romántica, donde el gladiador está a punto de desfallecer y le pide a su amada que lo deje para que ella quedase a salvo. Laki se acercó a él, mientras que Gildrats la tomaba de las manos. Una música parecida a la de Final Fantasy comenzó a sonar.

—Por favor Laki-chan… dile a Cana-chan que la amo.

Pero como por arte de magia aquel ambiente desapareció, y en su lugar se miró como Laki le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Gildrats-san deje de dramatizar!— El sonido de un disco rayado se escuchó— ¡Lo único que le pasó fue enterrarse una astilla en el dedo!

— ¡Pero duele mucho! —Gritó mostrándole un dedo crecido casi seis veces más de lo normal— ¡Además se ve horrible Laki-chan, un hombre tan apuesto como yo no puede mostrar este adefesio en público!

La maga suspiró… este iba a ser un largo, pero laaaaaaaargo viaje.

**De vuelta a Hosenka ¡Aye!**

Los miembros del gremio se reunieron en la habitación que compartían Gray y Elfman, este primero por razones desconocidas (aunque no tanto) se encontraba ausente al igual que la maga de espíritus estelares.

— ¡Estoy aburrida! —Gritó Cana mientras dejaba su barril— ¡Quiero ir a las aguas termales ya! —se levantó y desabrochó su sostén.

— ¡Canaaaaaa! —gritaron los miembros espantados.

Tanto Bisca y Alzack les taparon los ojos a Romeo y la pequeña Asuka. Fried mientras tanto se tapó los ojos con las manos de Laxus. Bickslow comenzó a sentir muy caliente su cuerpo.

Un recuadro negó con la palabra censurado apareció sobre el pecho de Cana.

—Geehee, la ebria tiene buen cuerpo—dijo Gajeel.

—Gajeel, maldito…_Escritura sólida_—murmuró Levy obviamente celosa de que el mago mirara a otra mujer además de ella—Acero…

Y dicha palabra apareció de una manera sumamente gigante sobre el dragon slayer, aplastándolo claro al instante.

— ¡Yo el gran Elfman miraré, ya que mirar a una mujer desnuda es de hombres! —gritó el bronceado mientras que Evergreen se levantaba de su asiento y le tocaba el hombro.

—Hey Elfman…

— ¿Qué ocurre Ever? —Preguntó mirándola—Oye porque tienes los ojos…

La mujer lo miró, el mago se asustó.

—_Ojos de piedra._

¿Y cual es la moraleja del día?

_¡Si quieres ser hombre debes ver únicamente a tu mujer desnuda y evitar que te conviertan en piedra! _

… No creo que esa sea la moraleja Elfman.

—Los humanos son muy extraños—dijo Lilly mientras que Charle suspiraba—Por cierto, ¿En dónde está la señorita Wendy?

La gata blanca iba a responder con un "aquí está al lado mio" pero al ver que la pequeña peli azul no estaba se exaltó.

— ¡En dónde está Wendy!

Los magos la miraron. Mirajane sonrío.

—Nee Charle, Wendy está allá—señaló al exterior.

Inmediatamente un aura de perturbación apareció en cada miembro del gremio.

Y no, no era por ver a Wendy vestida endemoniadamente adorable con un vestido rosa pastel y una canasta de flores. Si no por el mago de Lamia Scale que estaba al lado suyo con una canasta idéntica.

Ambos estaban dando brinquitos sobre el césped mientras que brillos se esparcían a su alrededor.

—Abuelito dime tu ¿Qué sonidos son los que yo oigo?

—Mi hermosa voz.

—Abuelito dime tú, ¿Porque yo en la nube voy?

—Porque eres una dragon slayer de viento.

Incluso un petrificado Elfman salió del hechizo de medusa. Todos los magos la reconocieron, era la canción _abuelito dime tu_ de _Fairy Heidi_. Pero Lyon estaba dándole un toque original al responder a las preguntas cantando.

—Dime ¿Porqué huele el aire así?

—Porque me puse una nueva loción.

— ¡Mami papi tengo miedo! —gritó Asuka abrazando a sus padres.

—Ese tipo… no ve que hay niños presentes, ¿Cómo puede cambiar la letra de una canción?

—Y lo dice la que se desnuda frente a ellos—murmuró Laxus mientras le ponía su abrigo.

—Abuelito dime tu…

— ¡Basta! —gritó un endemoniado Gajeel. Todos gritaron asustados.

Y cuando decimos todos, son todos. Incluso Laxus estaba debajo de una mesa.

—No es porque me dio miedo, es que vi un interesante bicho aquí—explicó el rubio.

El ambiente "encantador" que Wendy y Lyon tenían desapareció. Y en su lugar apareció un fondo negro con ondas moradas y azuladas. Wendy sonrió nerviosa, Lyon sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

—Ustedes… como se atreven a cantar Fairy Heidi se esa manera tan vergonzosa.

— ¿Gajeel conoce Fairy Heidi? —preguntó Levy.

— ¡Insolentes, al menos háganlo con estilo! —gritó mientras sacaba sus ropas de un solo tirón.

— ¡No, mas desnudos nooooo! —gritó el peli verde.

Y de una manera extraña (por no decir… no, extraña es la palabra correcta) Gajeel apareció con un traje blanco al estilo gánster. Una silla mágicamente apareció y el moreno se sentó sobre ella mientras de un pof aparecía una guitarra.

Un fondo negro apareció, mientras que una única luz alumbraba al mago. Los demás estaban sentados en lo que aparentaban ser unas mesas de noche.

—Abuelito dime tu lo que dice el viento en una canción—cantaba tocando la guitarra—Abuelito dime tu, ¿Por qué llovió, porque nevó?

— ¡Alguien cállenlo! —gritaron Romeo, Lyon y Lissana con lágrimas en los ojos y tapándose los oídos.

—Yo creo que canta bonito—opinó la albina mayor.

— ¡Acaso tienes mugre en los oídos mujer! —gritó Evergreen.

— ¡Oye no le hables así a mi nee-chan!

— ¡Ojos de piedra!

—Tendré que ir a terapia después de esto—se repetía Fried mientras miraba como Cana se quitaba el abrigo de Laxus— ¡Noooooooo!

—Bisca vámonos de aquí, Asuka corre grave peligro—dijo Alzack tomando la mano de su esposa y saliendo de la habitación. La niña aun lloraba colgaba de su madre.

— ¿En dónde está Erza cuando se necesita? —preguntó Levy, y como si sus plegarias (¿Cuáles?) fueran escuchadas la pelirroja abrió la puerta.

Todos la miraron. Un canto de ángeles sonó.

— ¡Erza! —gritó Cana en un claro estado de ebriedad.

— ¿Por qué estás desnuda?

— ¡Erza detenlo por favor! —gritó Lissana señalando a un Gajeel que aun cantaba—¡Dile que la canción Fairy Heidi es muy hermosa como para que la arruine con su horrenda voz!

—Acaso dijiste…—murmuró la pelirroja mientras corría hacia Gajeel— ¡Eh todos juntos! —La miraron— ¡Abuelito dime tu si el abeto me puede hablar!

— ¡Erza nooooooo! —gritaron los magos y gatos.

Ahora sí, ¿Cuál es la moreleja del día?

_Si eres miembro de Fairy Tail asegúrate de tener un amigo psicólogo, ya que en lo que resta de tu vida vas a necesitar de una urgente terapia._

…No Fried, esa tampoco es la moraleja.

**Ahora vamos con los olvidados acosadores, ¡Aye!**

—Hey Gray—dijo Lucy.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cuándo se supone que van a despertar?

Unos puntos suspensivos aparecieron sobre los dos magos. Cada uno tenía sobre sus piernas a los desmayados Natsu y Juvia.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—respondió el pelinegro—Pero espero que se tarden.

—Lo mismo digo—apoyó la rubia sonriendo mientras acomodaba un mechón rosado del dragon slayer.

Se quedaron en silencio incómodos, y el hecho de que la recién pareja estuviese inconsciente y muy cerca de ellos no los ayudaba mucho.

Pero aun así había algo agradable, hace mucho que no estaban así de cerca de esos magos.

—Esto es tan raro—habló Gray captando la atención de Luvy—Hace unas semanas Juvia estaba detrás de mi como una sombra, ni siquiera me dejaba hablarte y ahora… ¿Ahora existe JuTsu?

— ¿Celoso acaso Gray? —preguntó.

— ¿Tu no lo estás también? —respondió con una pregunta. Según el para ser más listo, pero fue más tonto de lo pensado.

—Entonces lo admites.

—Demonios.

—Hey es bueno tener celos, pero claro, no celos enfermizos.

—_Habla la que invocó a Virgo para deshacerse de Juvia._

—Además así admites que quieres a Juvia—el mago iba a protestar— ¡No me digas a estas horas del partido que solo la quieres como una nakama!

— ¡Por supuesto que no, yo quiero a Juvia como una mujer!

— ¡Ja!

— ¡Demonios debo dejar de hablar!

La maga de agua y el pelirrosa comenzaron a moverse incómodos por el ruido. Gray y Lucy se espantaron y alejaron rápidamente de ellos. Ignorando que sus cabezas se golpeasen con el suelo.

—Juvia…—murmuró dormido Natsu—Di Natsu.

—Nat…Natsu-chan.

—Bakka, no soy una chica.

— ¿Estás soñando con el/ella? —preguntaron a los dormidos magos.

—Juvia piensa que Natsu-san… se ve atractivo.

Una vena saltó en la frente de ambos magos.

—Natsu…—masculló el pelinegro empuñando las manos.

—Juvia—Lucy hizo el mismo movimiento que el pelinegro.

— ¡No te lo perdonaré! —gritaron.

Lucy sacó una de las llaves.

— ¡Ábrete puerta del hombre caballo! —Gray la miró como si estuviese loca— ¡Sagitario!

Un destello naranja apareció, mientras que aquel espíritu aparecía antes ambos magos.

—Hola, moshi moshi.

— ¡Ahora Sagitario ve por Juvia!

—Como usted diga, ¡Moshi moshi! —dijo sacando su arco.

— ¡Hey que te pasa! —Gritó Gray— ¡Ice make: escudo! —se colocó frente a la maga, haciendo que las flechas chocaran con el hielo.

—Detuvo mi ataque, moshi moshi.

—Tu Lucy… ¡Haz ido demasiado lejos!

—¡Ella es mi rival de amor!

Y el que creía que Juvia exageraba con sus celos.

—Juvia…—Gray miró a un Natsu dormido y murmurando cosas—Ahora eres una maga candente.

Lucy sintió mucho frio.

—Lo siento Lucy-sama, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar este clima, moshi moshi.

— ¡Sagitario! —pero el espíritu ya se había marchado.

— ¡Ice make: flechas! —gritó Gray creando un arco de hielo y apuntando a Natsu.

— ¡Kyaa Gray ponte algo de ropa! —le gritó Lucy.

— ¿Hoe mi ropa? —y cuando miró hacía abajo para ver si su ropa había desaparecido lo único que sintió fue una patada en su cara.

—Tu idiota… ¡Acaso quieres matarlo!

— ¡Él le dijo candente a Juvia!

— ¡Ah y que culpa tiene Natsu de eso, Juvia es candente!

— ¡Ahora te gustan las mujeres!

—Natsu Juvia, las aguas ya están…—decía Happy mientras entraba volando a la habitación— ¿Aye?

Gray y Lucy lo miraron, y luego observaron que la habitación estaba completamente destruida. Pero no solo eso…

Happy los había visto.

Happy los había descubierto.

—Etto Happy, podemos explicarlo…—habló la rubia, pero el gato se adelantó.

— ¡Natsu Juvia, Lucy y Gray están…!— el alquimista lo cogió de la cola y lo jaló, ya que la maga de agua y el dragon slayer habían empezado a mover los ojos.

—Si hablas te congelo—amenazó Gray mirándolo, el pobre gato tragó saliva.

—Lu…Lucy, Gra…Gray está…

—Una palabra de esto y te daré una razón más para odiar el agua—dijo mientras le mostraba la llave de acuario.

Solo unas palabras: Pobre, pobre Happy.

Natsu se despertó al mismo tiempo que la Juvia. Su cabeza le dolía, y además, tenía mucho frío.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a la maga mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Si Natsu, Juvia está bien.

—Oh que bueno, creí que… ¡Espera! —Ella se asustó— ¡Acabas de llamarme Natsu!

— ¿Juvia lo hizo? —Preguntó, el pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza— ¡Juvia lo hizo, dijo Natsu!

— ¡Te dije que lo lograrías! —gritó mientras tomaba las manos de la chica.

Un fondo con la palabra éxito apareció.

— ¡Natsu!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Natsu!

—Si.

— ¡Natsu!

—Ya es suficiente.

— ¡Natsu!

—…

— ¡Natsu!

—Ya es suficiente—dijo mientras caminaba sin soltar a la maga por la costumbre de tener siempre así a la rubia—Ahora vamos a las aguas termales.

Y como era de esperarse… en la mente de dos magos la escena se retorcía.

—_Natsu—dijo seductoramente Juvia mientras que el mago acariciaba su mejilla._

—_Juvia…—acercó su rostro hasta quedar a cinco centímetros de sus labios—Ya es hora de ir a darnos un baño._

—_Juvia hará todo lo que Natsu quiera—el chico sonrío._

—_Es bueno saberlo—se acercó a su oído—Porque estoy encendido._

— ¡A seguirles! —gritaron corriendo y llevándose a Happy consigo.

**Minutos después… aye… tengo miedo…**

—Nat…Natsu, Juvia piensa que es mala idea que esté aquí—decía la maga mientras se sumergía mucho más en el agua.

—No pasa nada Juvia, además ya es de noche, no va a ocurrir nada.

—Pero a Juvia le da vergüenza que Natsu la vea desnuda.

—No te estoy viendo desnuda—se defendió cruzando los brazos—Además… —la cámara enfocó los casi diez metros de distancia— yo estoy acá sentado sobre las rocas y dándote la espalda.

— ¡Pero Natsu y Juvia están en el mismo lado! —gritó.

Y mientras ellos hablan, en un árbol cercano, exactamente arriba de ellos. Lucy y Gray los observaban y escuchaban atentamente.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—habló Lucy.

—Si, opino lo mismo—le apoyó Gray.

— ¿Por qué Juvia-chan prefirió estar con este lanza fuego que con alguien tan genial y majestuoso como yo?

—Porque eres un completo idiota y… ¡Ah que haces aquí Lyon!

— ¡Vine a pelear por la mujer que amo!

— ¡Así se habla, luchar por la mujer que amas es de hombres! —gritó el albino estando también en una rama del árbol— ¡Y como Elfman es un hombre luchará por el amor de Ever!

— ¡Cállate idiota! —gritó sonrojada la maga estando sentada junto a Laxus y Bickslow en otra rama.

—Eh eh, Ever y el mastodonte se quieren y tendrán una candente noche de sexo desenfrenado—dijo el mago de posesión humana haciendo que la mujer le quitará la máscara y lo convirtiera en piedra.

—Mis cartas dicen que algo malo ocurrirá en menos de diez minutos—dijo Cana.

—Pobre Asuka-chan, se a quedado traumada de por vida—comentó Lissana mirando de mala gana a Erza y a Gajeel, aunque Lyon también recibió esa mirada.

—No es mi culpa, amo a Fairy Heidi con todo mi corazón—se defendió la pelirroja.

—Que mierda… ¡Qué mierda hacen todos ustedes aquí! —gritó Gray señalándolos.

—Que crees que tu stripper, estamos espiando a la mujer de la lluvia y al salamander—explicó el dragon slayer de hierro—Tal como tu y la coneja lo hacen.

— ¡Cállense! —gritó Mirajane, todos la miraron—No me dejan escuchar lo que están diciendo.

Y era cierto, nadie había escuchado lo que ambos magos estaban platicando.

—Lo vez Juvia, lo único que falta ahora es que seas más atrevida.

—Pero eso… ¿Cómo lo logrará Juvia?

—Para eso estamos aquí, lo primero es tener confianza con tu cuerpo, debes aprender a mostrarlo sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¡Juvia no quiere ser vista desnuda!

— ¡Pero yo si quiero verte! —gritó Lyon mientras que recibía la golpiza de cada magia del gremio.

—En ese caso… ¡Lo tengo! —gritó levantándose de la roca… gracias a Mavis tenía puesta la toalla—Déjame tocarte los pechos, tal vez así podrás…

Y dicho eso una nebulosa mezclada con flechas de hielo fue lanzadas al mago.

—Si, fue mala idea—dijo el mago que lanza fuego cruzando los brazos.

—Natsu es un pervertido—murmuraron los miembros del gremio.

— ¡Yo quiero tocar a Juvia-chan! —gritó Lyon.

— ¡No lo harás, ice make: Géiser!

Lo próximo que se vio fue como el mago de Lamia Scale se fue volando por lo aires al puro estilo del equipo Rocket*.

— ¡Adiós Lyon-san, salúdeme a Shellia-chan! —gritó Wendy con una sonrisa y despidiendo con la mano al mago que seguramente ya no la veía.

—Esto es mejor que ir al cine—dijo Gajeel sacando unas palomitas de quien sabe donde y sentándose junto a Levy— ¿Quieres enana?

—No me digas enana—decía cogiendo aquella botana.

Gray y Lucy miraron hacia abajo. JuTsu estaba hablando animadamente. El pelirrosa estaba sentado en la roca mientras que Juvia estaba recargada en esta.

—Entonces Juvia dará lo mejor de sí—dijo la maga haciendo que todos le pusieran atención—Juvia no se rendirá, y todo gracias a Natsu.

—No digas eso, en ese caso yo también tengo mucho que agradecerte—sonrió—Y también me esforzaré.

Ambos se voltearon y miraron. Sonrieron tiernamente, haciendo que el alquimista y Lucy se perturbaran.

—Oye Juvia, ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vamos de misión?

—A Juvia le parece buena idea Nat…—pero no pudo terminar la frase por algo que sintió debajo del agua— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos se sorprendieron ante el repentino grito de la mujer.

— ¡Juvia que sucede!

—Natsu… alguien… algo—tragó saliva sonrojada— ¡Alguien tocó a Juvia!

— ¡Queeeeeeeee! —gritaron los magos sorprendidos y uno que otro molesto.

— ¡Un pervertido! —Natsu saltó al agua y se colocó frente a la maga— ¡Quien quiera que sea, salga antes de que lo queme vivo!

—Y este era el mal presentimiento—murmuró Cana—El idiota ha venido.

— ¿Cuál idiota? —preguntó Romeo.

—Quien más si no ese viejo.

— ¡Muéstrate! —gritó Natsu mientras que Juvia se asomaba sobre el hombro del joven.

Todos, incluidos los magos en el árbol se prepararon para lanzar el ataque sorpresa a aquel pervertido.

—Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Laki tranquila.

—Estamos… ¡Qué haces tú aquí! —gritó Erza.

—Bueno, eso…

Un hombre salió del agua y sonrió mirando a la pareja que yacía en el agua.

—Gil… ¡Gildrats! —gritaron los magos mirándolo.

—Hola—saludó y miró a Juvia—Hey, tienes un cuerpo muy suavecito. Eres un chico afortunado Natsu, no por nada JuTsu ya es tan popular.

— ¿JuTsu? —preguntaron ambos magos.

Una rama crujió.

—Señorita Wendy, sosténgase de Charle, joven Romeo, sosténgase de mis patas.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lilly? —preguntó la niña.

—Este árbol no durará mucho—dijo mientras se iba volando junto a la gata blanca.

— ¡Gildrats bastardo! —Gritó Gray desde la rama, el peli naraja volteó hacia arriba.

—Otro de los mocosos.

— ¿Gray/Gray-sama?

Y como lo predijo el gato negro, la rama se partió en dos, pero no solo esa, también las otras donde los otros magos estaban. Una ola de humo llenó el lugar, pero en cuento se esfumó dejó al descubierto a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—¡Cana-chan! —gritó el veterano feliz y corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

La maga elemental y Natsu rápidamente reconocieron las cabelleras oscura y rubia de sus amados. Ambos magos se levantaron y se dieron cuenta de las miradas de JuTsu sobre ellos.

Y no eran para nada unas miradas adorables ni amorosas.

— ¡Nooooooo mas desnudos Nooooo!

Y el grito de Fried les hizo darse cuenta de que Natsu había sido contagiado del mal hábito de Gray.

**Continuará.**

* * *

******Espero que les haya gustado! aqui estan las respuestas de los reviews anónimos(:**

*******Equipo Rocket: **Ya saben, ese equipo que siempre salía volando por la culpa de pikachu xD

**sofi fullbuster: **¡Me alegro que te haya gustado!, la idea es hacer reír a la gente, ¡Me alegro de haber logrado mi objetivo! ... si, yo también estaría como ellos xD

**fanatico Z: **¡Gracias por el review!, Creo que este capitulo también es gracioso, creo xD espero que te guste!

**Liza: **Thank you sweetie!

**Y con esto me despido mis hermosas lectoras, cuídense.**

**WhiteRabbit~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomen Gomen Gomen por la tardanza, pero aquí está por fin la fumada y bizarra continuación! Por cierto, este capitulo, es él penúltimo del fic :( A decir verdad iba a ser un fic de solo cinco capítulos así que no se extrañen si en el próximo capitulo miran el inesperado FIN xD Por cierto, este fue el capitulo más raro que he escrito, y miren que todos los capitulos de este fic son raros xD ¡Y por Kami-sama, ya hemos llegado a los 54 reviews! Nunca pensé que esto tuviera éxito! ****Y aquí promocionando mi fics, he subido un AU/Nalu (con claro demás parejas xD) y una serie de drabbles musicales, en el cual apenas llevo un Jerza y un Gruvia.**

**Muchas gracias a: xHinamoriKunx,sofi fullbuster, Alex Darklight, MajoDragneel, The Gray-Eyed Girl, A-Z Miner117744 A-Z, Tamely, Tsuki Kuroi, Leni Thale, fanatico Z, girl-hatake95, Suilen,Calipitachix,Gabe Logan, Heiwajima Ayako, McCormick Girl, PoliFullbuster, sakuloba y Lee Ab Koi. ljvriombpeoibmeo Son las mejores, las adoro, no, las amoooooooo!**

**********Muy bien, ahora sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen esta nueva actualización.**

* * *

**********Summari:** En cierta posada en Hosenka ciertos magos no la pasan pero para nada bien...¿Fairy Tail es un gremio musical?, ¿Fried a quedado traumado de por vida?, ¿Terapias con Ichiya?, ¿Shenlong se disfraza de Fairy Poppins?, ¿Cana detesta el GrayLu y Juke pero adora el Gruvia y Nalu?, ¿Porque nadie sabe volar?, ¿Jellal es un torpe incomprendido?, ¿Porque Gray es tan violento? ...definitivamente Fairy Tail era el gremio mas loco de todo Fiore.

**********.**

**********.**

**********.**

**Capitulo #O4**

"**De explicaciones, golpes y explosiones"**

_¿Por qué cantamos __Chala Head-Chala?_

_Porque Fairy Poppins es solamente un mito._

Levy se despertó y estiró los brazos con una gran energía. Estaba sonriendo, y se podía notar el buen humor que cargaba.

Incluso estaba indecisa en la ropa que debería ponerse, pero bah, optó por las mismas ropas de siempre. Se recogió el cabello y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al bar donde sus amigos seguramente estaban.

Por el camino se topó a gente y estos la saludaron con una enorme sonrisa.

—Fairy Seiya jóvenes guerreros—la maga ignoró al niño que pasó al lado suyo cantando.

Levy llegó al establecimiento y corrió la cortina para entrar y saludar.

— ¡Buenos días! —miró a las personas dentro del lugar y su ambiente tan lindo de color rosa desapareció, para en su lugar tener un fondo azul de perturbación.

Ya que sí, en aquel bar estaban todos sus amigos, pero en la mesa del medio, la cual estaba exageradamente repelada por los demás, se encontraban Juvia, Gray, Natsu y Lucy, y ninguno tenía una linda aura que digamos.

—Etto… buenos días Lu-chan—la rubia la miró, Levy sintió como su alma se le salía del cuerpo.

¡Era más horripilante que Gajeel!

— ¡Que yo qué! —gritó el dragon slayer de hierro.

La maga de escritura sólida como pudo caminó hasta la mesa del antiguo señalado, temblaba y al parecer, al igual que Fried, necesitaría de una buena terapia.

—Si… ¿Van a or…ordenar algo? —dijo un chico temeroso a los cuatro magos.

—Cuatro cervezas—ordenó Gray monótono—Y las queremos bien frías.

—Si señor—apresurado contestó, pero la voz de Natsu lo interrumpió.

—Que sean dos, a Juvia le gusta tomar té de hiervas en las mañanas y yo la acompañaré en beber lo mismo—la maga miró a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Y ese fue un golpe bajo para el alquimista y la rubia.

—Natsu ha aprendido bien—dijo Juvia mirándolo e ignorando a los otro dos.

—Je, he aprendido de la mejor.

_¡Lo sabía lo sabía!, ¡Juvia y Natsu estaban molestos por que llegamos a interrumpir su cita romántica!_

— ¡Gray eso lo iba a pensar yo! —le gritó Lucy.

Tanto la maga de agua como el dragon slayer les lanzaron miradas asesinas a ambos chicos.

—_Porque… ¿Por qué Gray-sama está con Lucy-san aquí?, ¡Juvia pensó que Lucy-san ya no sería su rival de amor!_

—_Ese maldito cubo de hielo, pero lo verá, lo quemaré y quemaré hasta que ya no pueda más y se regrese a su casa en el iceberg._

—Así que—empezó a hablar la rubia— ¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó a los magos.

—Secreto—contestaron sincronizadamente.

Mientras tanto, los demás miembros solamente esquivaban las palabras muerte que salían disparadas de aquella mesa.

—Realmente han de estar molestos por que interrumpimos su cita—dijo una preocupada Mirajane mientras suspiraba.

— ¡Y claro que están molestos, que no ves que ni poder tener sexo los dejaron hacer! —gritó Cana ebria mientras su mano viajaba a su blusa-sostén.

— ¡Te lo imploro Cana mas desnudos no! —Gritó Fried que temblaba en posición fetal debajo de una mesa— ¡Laxus salvameeeeeee!

—Tengo una idea para armonizar el ambiente—habló Erza apareciendo mágicamente detrás de ellos.

—Erza… ¿Por qué estás vestida como Goku de _Fairy Ball Z_? —preguntaron Ever y Laxus.

— ¡Porque voy a cantar para animar este lugar tan fúnebre!

— ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Pero ya era tarde, la maga de armadura se paró sobre la barra y atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes. Y como todos tenían puesta su vista sobre ella, nadie se dio cuenta de que Gajeel se había puedo la vestimenta del personaje ficticio Vegeta.

Cabe decir que Fried ya se había medio muerto debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Vamos todo el mundo! —Gritó tomando un gran bocado de aire—El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor…

— ¡Mi alrededor! —gritó Natsu siguiéndola en la canción.

Reamente Erza no cantaba nada mal.

—Con libertad puedes cruzar hoy el cielo azul…

— ¡El cielo azul! —volvió a gritar el pelirrosa, recibiendo así el golpe de un zapato en su cara.

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Gajeel apareció al lado suyo y la tiró de la barra. Todos tragaron saliva… nadie, absolutamente nadie se salvaría de esto.

— ¡Ahora si bastardos, vamos a seguir con la canción! —De su mano apareció una guitarra— ¡Chala Head-Chala, no importa lo que suceda siempre el ánimo mantendreeeeee!

— ¡Kyaaa canta horrible! —gritó Lucy.

— ¡Chala Head-Chala vibrante mi corazón siente emoción, haré una genkidama!

—Juvia… Juvia no puede seguir escuchando—y dicho eso la maga se hizo agua, y afortunadamente el pelirrosa logró atraparla en un vaso—Gracias Natsu.

—Así se hace Gajeel, ¡Cantar horripilante es de hombres, por eso el gran Elfman irá a darte una ayudadita!

— ¡Ni lo pienses! —le regañó Evergreen.

—Mirajane, quiero irme al gremio—dijo por lo bajo Lissana, luego se asustó al ver como su hermana disfrutaba de la canción.

—Por favor alguien llame a mi terapeuta—murmuraba Fried.

—Gajeel…—la voz de Erza los asustó.

—No es cierto, a mi no me dio miedo—susurró Laxus.

¿Si no te dio miedo entonces porque estás escondido junto a Fried?

—Estoy acompañando a un amigo en pena.

—¡Espadas mágicas!

— ¡Todos corran! —gritó Bickslow

Y nadie lo pensó ni un solo segundo. Erza vs Gajeel era algo que ellos definitivamente no se quedarían a ver.

**Minutos después… aye… aun estoy amenazado y por eso no he aparecido.**

JuTsu caminaba endemoniadamente por los pasillos de la posada. Un aura destructiva salía de ambos cuerpos, destruyendo así cosas a su paso. Los magos ignoraban que venían siendo seguidos por sus amigos.

—Natsu… Juvia quiere irse de Hosenka—dijo con la mirada baja.

—Yo también quiero irme—respondió mientras dejaba de caminar—Juvia, ¿Somos unos idiotas, verdad?

— ¡No Natsu, Juvia no piensa que somos idiotas!

Un silencio incómodo se creó entre ambos magos, la verdad no habían querido admitirlo, pero ver a sus respectivos amores juntos el día de ayer les había dolido y mucho, habían sentido un dolor en su corazón que había sido muy difícil de ignorar.

Pero no querían ser obvios, por eso trataban de ignorarlos y hablarles de la manera más tajantemente posible. Pero aun así eso no quitaba que ahora ambos tenían muchas ganas de llorar, más que nada la sentimental maga de agua.

—Juvia—susurró Levy mirando a lo lejos como la maga se ponía a lagrimear— ¿Qué habrá pasado?

— ¿Estarán tan mal porque hemos interrumpido su estancia romántica? —preguntó Lissana.

—Pobre Juvia, se lo que se siente que interrumpan cuando quieres tener un momento íntimo con tu pareja—dijo Evergreen captando toda la atención de Elfman.

—Ehh, Ever, acaso has pasado por momentos como esos—la mujer se sonrojó un poco— ¡Qué eso es imposible, tu no debiste hacer esas cosas! —Gritaba estirándose los cabellos— ¡Elfman es un hombre, y como hombre debería haber sido el primero!

— ¡Qué demonios estás diciendo mastodonte! —Gritó golpeándolo— ¡Como puedes decir algo así sin siquiera tener un poco de vergüenza, estúpido idiota!

— ¡Eh cállense pareja de matrimonio, quiero escuchar lo que Ju-chan está diciendo! —gritó la ebria del gremio.

Romeo solamente suspiró, pensado en porque no se regresó a Fairy Tail con Laki, el viejo pervertido y la familia Connell.

—Romeo-kun, ¿Quieres ir a jugar afuera? —preguntó Wendy al ver como el niño estaba aburrido y algo solitario.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a la peli azul, pero asintió y juntos salieron de la posada. Al menos las almas puras e inocentes del gremio debían protegerse del mal de los grandes.

—Juvia—la llamó Natsu mientras tocaba su hombro.

—Juvia lo siente mucho, Juvia no quiere llorar pero—lo miró, el pelirrosa dio un brinco al ver las lágrimas de la chica— ¡Juvia está tan enojada y triste!

Afuera del lugar los miembros pudieron notar que la lluvia había comenzado a caer, ¿Realmente se sentía así de mal la maga?, ¿Realmente su curiosidad había llegado a tales extremos?

—Creo que mejor debemos irnos—propuso Mirajane.

Ni Natsu y Juvia se dieron cuenta de que el gremio pasó gateando al lado suyo.

—No te preocupes Juvia, ¡Cuando vea al cabrón de Gray le daré la golpiza de su vida!

Pero inmediatamente se fueron de reversa, esto había tomado un giro interesante.

— ¡Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto! —Gritó el mencionado que los había escuchado— ¡Haber contesta flamita!

— ¡Prepárate para pelear Gray!

Todos sacaron sus palomitas.

— ¡Natsu! —le llamó la maga—Juvia piensa que no vale la pena—su mirada viajo hasta toparse con la de Lucy que estaba detrás del pelinegro—Lucy…

—Etto Juvia, ¿Porqué estás llorando?

— ¡Juvia no está llorando! —Gritó cómicamente mientras se paraba detrás de Natsu— ¡Lucy-san es una mala amiga, baka baka baka!

— ¡Qué! —Gritó ahora la rubia— ¡Aquí la única mala amiga eres tú!

—Oh vamos, que hacen dos bellas mujeres como ustedes discutiendo sin razón—apareció de la nada el espíritu de leo mientras miraba a la rubia y peli azul— ¡Juvia quien te ha hecho llorar!

— ¡Loke! —gritó Lucy sorprendida, hace mucho que su amigo no dejaba el mundo estelar.

—Seguramente fuiste tu, ¡Verdad! —Señaló a Gray con el dedo índice—Eres un mal hombre, un sin vergüenza, ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer llorar a una mujer que te ama tanto?, ¡Eres un idiota Gray!

El gremio miró como Wendy abría una puerta corrediza para entrar al lugar junto a Romeo, ambos estaban sonrientes y ya no llovía, así que no le tomaron importancia a un mago de Lamia Scale que venía cayendo del cielo con un paraguas a cámara lenta.

— ¡Porque todos están contra mí! —Gritó Gray mientras miraba como Loke abrazada por los hombros a Juvia y se iban caminando— ¡Tu bastardo regresa con Juvia! —miró a Natsu— ¡Y tu porque no haces nada!

— ¿Porqué debería hacer algo? —preguntó cruzando los brazos y mirando de reojo a Lucy y luego a "Juke" (y yo que creí que la imaginativa era Juvia).

En la mente de Natsu:

_Loke se fue con Juvia. Loke quiere a Lucy, pero si se acerca a Juvia seguramente caerá en el amor con ella y dejará Lucy, y entonces yo entro en acción y la alejo de Gray, y así el idiota desnudista se quedará solo como su ancestro pie grande._

— ¡Jajajajajaja soy un genio! —gritó Natsu carcajeándose, todos lo miraron con miedo.

— ¿Natsu se siente bien? —preguntó la maga de agua alejándose de Leo y caminando hacia su amigo.

— ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! —la miró—¡Tu regresa con Loke y has que Juke sea un éxito!

—Por mí encantado—dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa galante que hiso sonrojar a Juvia.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Cana parándose del suelo—¡Haber todos aquí!, ¡No quiero que haiga Juke, JuTsu es lindo, y ustedes Graylu déjenlos en paz! —Todos la miraron raro—Aunque Gruvia también es lindo al igual que Nalu.

— ¿Gruvia?, ¿Nalu? —preguntó Lucy.

—JuTsu, ¿Juvia ha escuchado antes esa palabra?

—Porque a nadie le pareció lindo Juke—se lamentaba Loke mientras que Fried se le acercaba y le mostraba una tarjeta que decía: _Terapias de lo super divertido con el asombroso Ichiya._

— ¡Oh vamos no se hagan los que no saben, JuTsu es el nombre de la pareja más famosa de todo Fiore! —gritó Levy.

Ambos involucrados con el sobrenombre pensaron y pensaron, pero nada apareció.

— ¡Pero si estamos hablando de ustedes! —Gritó Elfman— ¡Natsu se un hombre y admítelo, un verdadero hombre es aquel que acepta sus sentimientos en público! —miró a Evergreen.

—Una palabra más y dile hola a la piedra.

—Y también es de hombres obedecer todo lo que tu mujer te ordena.

— ¡No soy tu mujer!

—Vaya, así que olvidaste a Gray para irte con Natsu—comentó Loke pasando de nuevo su brazo por los hombros de la maga—Bueno, creo que es mejor que ser ignorada todo el tiempo. Y Natsu, vaya vaya, eres muy suertudo.

— ¡No estás ayudando! —gritaron Lucy y Gray.

—Esperen chicos—hablaba nerviosa la mujer de la lluvia mirando al salamander implorante— Juvia y Natsu no son…

— ¡Tu cabeza de zanahoria suelta a mi dulce y angelical Juvia-chaaaaaaan!

Todos escucharon el grito de Lyon y salieron de la posada para observar como caía del cielo y a una velocidad estúpidamente lenta.

Un momento… ¿Qué hacía Lyon bajando del cielo con un paraguas en la mano?

—Ahora sí zanahoria, ¡Quita tus apestosas manos de mi hermosa Juvia-chan o atente a las consecuencias!

No tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Lucy lo mando al mundo espiritual.

—Ps ps…Natsu—la maga de agua llamó al pelirrosa—¿Por qué los chicos dicen que Juvia y Natsu son pareja?

—La verdad no lo sé.

—Ja bueno, como sé que quieren saber como llegué de nuevo hasta aquí luego de que el desgraciado de Gray me lanzó por los aires ayer…

—Nadie quiere saberlo—dijeron en coro los del gremio.

—Les contaré mi gran aventura…

Los magos sin querer se sentaron sobre el césped observando a Lyon que estaba parado sobre una roca y con el paraguas aun abierto. El viento revoloteó sus cabellos, mientras que un fondo blanco luminoso invadía el lugar…

_Me encontraba volando por los aires, no sabía lo que el destino me prepararía luego de que el idiota de Gray sin justificación alguna me lanzara por los aires…_

— ¡Sin justificación mis calzones Lyon, tu querías ver desnuda a Juvia y tocarla!

— ¡Lyon-sama!

— ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso Juvia-chan? —ella negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

— ¡Como es que puedes creerle! —gritaron todos menos Natsu que seguía pensando en su malévolo plan de como hacer que Juke terminara juntos.

_Como iba diciendo, ¡Ah sí!, estaba viendo mi muerte venir, mi vida pasó sobre mis ojos en un parpadeo, miré mi entrenamiento con Ur, mi llegada a Lamia Scale y el día en que conocí a mi hermosa Juvia-chan y juntos unimos nuestros cuerpos por la ley de magneto…_

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó la maga sonrojada— ¡Nebulosa!

—Tu bastardo…

_Coff como iba de nuevo diciendo. A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando conocí a Juvia y como mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, de no ser claro por el idiota de Gray que siempre se interponía entre nuestro amor._

Una botella salió disparada hacia la cabeza del albino, su frente comenzó a sangrar pero continuó relatando.

_Podía ver las luces de la ciudad de Crocus, Magnolia y Hosenka, pero cuando miré hacía arriba, buscando alguna esperanza para salvar mi vida apareció…_

— ¿Tienes un siete de corazones?

—Lo siento Cana, solo tengo un tres—se disculpó Mirajane.

— ¡Hey ustedes! —gritó congelando las cartas—Ahora que tengo de nuevo su atención seguiré hablando.

_Era una mujer de cabellos castaños amarrados por una cebolla y un vestido abultado café con encaje beige, volaba por lo aires con un paraguas en la mano derecha y con la izquierda tenía un maletín grande, me miró y me sonrío, ¡Yo conocía a esa mujer, era…!_

— ¡Shenlong! —gritó Natsu.

—Eh Natsu, Shenlong para empezar es un dragón—explicó Laxus—Y un dragón no tiene nada que ver con mujeres con vestidos elegantes.

— ¡Quizás estaba disfrazado!

— ¡Déjenme terminar de contar mi asombrosa y ultra sensacional historia!

— _¿Fairy Poppins? —pregunté, quería saber si era ella, aquel mito que en todo Fiore se escucha._

—No es un mito, Fairy Poppins es solo un libro infantil—agregó Levy con Lilly en brazos.

— ¡Pero yo la vi!

_Me sonrío y volando se acercó a mi, cogió mi mano y me entregó su paraguas._

—_Aun no es hora, además aun hay algo que quieres hacer, o no, Lyon-sama._

_Incluso Fairy Poppins sabía que Juvia-chan y yo estábamos destinados a terminar juntos._

—Y luego de eso regresé a Hosenka volando con este paraguas—dijo levantando dicho objeto elegante.

Todos lo miraron como si un tornillo se le hubiese zafado a ese intento de cerebro que tenía, como si esa historia la había inventado por drogarse o tomar cerveza en exceso.

Pero no, Lyon no se miraba con cruda alguna.

—Bueno, como creo que eso ya fue todo… Juvia y yo nos retiramos para regresar al gremio.

— ¡Aja, entonces porque no admiten de una vez que son pareja! —gritó Bickslow empujando a Lyon de la roca para tomar el su lugar— ¡Acéptalo Natsu, ahora eres novio de esta candente mujer!

— ¡Mide tus palabras Bickslow! —gritaron Gray y Lissana, si, Juvia era su amiga y como tal debía defenderla… a pesar de que no confío en ella para contarle sobre su relación con Natsu.

—Esperen chicos… Juvia y Natsu no…

—Oh vamos para que lo niegan—Cana pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambos chicos—Si bien que vinieron aquí para hacer "cositas".

—Además ambos duermen juntos—aseguró Laxus, todos lo miraron.

—Y eso… como es que lo sabes.

El rubio no respondió, pero la respuesta era obvia, al igual que los miembros del gremio él también los espiaba.

—Tienen apodos de amor—dijo Lucy.

—Se compran ropa—aseguró Levy.

—Se dan de comer en la boca—bueno, era mentira, pero Evergreen solo quería divertirse.

Natsu y Juvia sintieron como los colores se le subieron a la cara.

Pero luego miraron a Gray y a Lucy… ellos…ellos acaso.

¡Ellos creían que eran pareja y por eso ahora se consolaban mutuamente!

— ¡Y Natsu toca tu cuerpo! —gritó Lyon llegando hasta Juvia y tomándola de las manos—Juvia-chan por favor… solo dame una oportunidad, verás que seré el hombre que más te ame en tu vida.

—Lyon-sama…

— ¡Juvia-chan por favor permite que nuestros cuerpos se funden en uno solo!

Y por segunda vez en menos de una semana, Lyon fue mandado a volar por los aires al puro estilo equipo Rocket.

Y esta vez, Gray se aseguró de que el albino no tuviera método de regresar.

—Dilo de una vez Natsu—la voz de la rubia captó su absoluta atención—Juvia y tú son novios y por eso han estado saliendo a escondidas de nosotros.

—Ah solo yo hago eso, dime entonces porque estás aquí con el cubo de hielo.

—Eso es cierto Lucy-san, ¡Qué hacías con Gray-sama en un lugar como este!

— ¡Eso es lo mismo que quiero saber yo Juvia, que hacías con Natsu aquí!

Los demás magos miraban confundidos la escena.

Acaso… ¿Acaso era una escena de celos por parte de los cuatro miembros?

— ¡Que te importa Gray!

— ¡Secreto mis calzones Natsu!

— ¡Hey no le hables así a Natsu Gray!

— ¡No le levantes la voz a Gray-sama!

— ¡Es suficiente! —gritó Cana—Ahora explíquense, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

— ¡Eso queremos saber! —gritaron los cuatro magos.

— ¿Qué quieren saber? —preguntó la voz de Happy volando hacia ellos.

—¡Happy! —gritó Natsu abrazándolo—¡En dónde estabas!

— ¡Estaba siendo amenazado, aye!

Y fue entonces, cuando dos voces olvidadas interrumpieron la super seria conversación entre Natsu y Happy.

— ¡Telekinesis!

— ¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!

Ambos ataques cayeron sobre ellos, creando una explosión y haciéndolos volar violenta y drásticamente por los altos aires.

— ¡Gajeel idioaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Levy mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Pantherlily, el pobre ya no podía respirar.

—No puedo con los dos… Natsu está muy pesado—dijo Happy que cargaba al mencionado y a Juvia, y obvio, los soltó a ambos para ir a ayudar a Charle con Romeo.

— ¡Happy bastardo! —gritó el pelirrosa mirando como Fried caía velozmente frente a él.

—Oh miren, es Lyon-san—dijo Wendy señalando a un albino que pasó sobre ellos.

En verdad Gray le había dado un gran golpe.

— ¡No te preocupes Ever yo te protegeré en mis brazos, ya que proteger es de hombres! —gritó estirando los brazos y atrapando un cuerpo que volaba hacia él.

—Idiota… yo no estoy tan horrenda—se quejó, entonces el albino miró como la mujer estaba abrazada a Laxus.

— ¡Tu suéltala!... espera, entonces lo que estoy abrazando es…

Y entonces miró dos antenitas relámpago dolor verde.

— ¡Fried! —Lo soltó, haciendo que el chico cayera— ¡Abrazar a un hombre no es hombres!

— ¡Idiota lo vas a matar! —gritó Bickslow que venía sujetado de las piernas del rubio.

Y fue cuando una Mirajane transformada en aquel temible demonio fue hacia un Fried que estaba rezando el Santo Fairy.

— ¡Juvia caerá en el agua! —gritó la maga con una sonrisa.

— ¡No es justo, ella puede convertirse en agua! —se quejó Lucy.

—Puedo congelarla si quieren—comentó Gray.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritaron todos menos la maga elemental.

**Después de tantas caídas, golpes, abrazos y mordidas más llegamos cerca del gremio, ¡Aye!**

—Estoy cansada—se quejó Lissana cayendo al suelo de sentón.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó Levy golpeando a Gajeel en la cabeza— ¡Por tu culpa casi estuvimos a punto de morir!

Pero el mago no dijo nada, a decir verdad estaba noqueado.

En un Gajeel vs Erza, obviamente Titania salía ganando.

—Volvamos al gremio—dijo suspirando Laxus mientras caminaban en silencio.

Silencio que fue roto por Gray.

— ¿Porqué niegan que están saliendo?

—Porque Juvia y Natsu no están saliendo—respondió la peli azul.

—Las revistas y sus actos dicen lo contrario—agregó Lucy.

—Nuestros actos son meramente de amistad.

— ¡Bañarse junto en las aguas termales es un acto de amistad! —gritaron los demás magos.

—Fried… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Romeo al ver al peli verde en el suelo haciendo cosas raras con unas ramas.

—Haré una señal de humo para que alguien venga a rescatarme—cogió una rama—Pero por su acaso también haré un mensaje en la tierra.

— ¡Por una mierda Juvia y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo! —gritó un exasperado Natsu.

— ¡Entonces porque están juntos todo el tiempo y actúan como pareja! —gritó ahora Gray.

— ¡Eso es porque…!

—¡Yo puedo responder a eso!

Los magos escucharon una voz a la distancia.

Erza sintió una conocida presencia y miró hacia al frente, donde estaba un chico de cabellos azules y capa de este mismo color junto a dos mujeres más.

—Jellal…

—Erza…

Caminó a un paso parecido al de una película cool donde el protagonista… pues camina cool para impresionar a su amada.

Las magas miraban con romanticismo la escena, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Levy hiso aparecer sobre ella la palabra Jerza.

El viento revoloteaba los cabellos de ambos amantes, Erza corrió un poco, como queriendo revivir una escena de _Sailor Fairy_, pero nada ocurre como quiere.

Jellal sin querer se tropezó con una piedra insignificantemente pequeña, arruinando así todo momento romántico con su amada.

—Idiota—murmuraron Meredy y Ultear.

—Je… Hola Fairy Tail.

Lo miraron confundidos y luego con sorpresa.

— ¡Acaso tu sabes la verdad detrás de JuTsu! —gritó Erza sonrojada.

—Eh, ¿JuTsu, que es eso?

—Pero si hace rato gritaste algo como eso: ¡Yo puedo responder a eso! —imitó Cana la voz antes escuchada.

—Ese no era yo—se levantó del suelo—Solamente estaba caminando junto a Ultear y Meredy cuando los vi pasar, ¿Porqué? —Optó por colocarse en posición de batalla— ¿Acaso hay un nuevo enemigo con ese horrendo nombre?

—Más y más idiota—murmuraron de nuevo aquellas magas de cabellos negros y rosas.

—Si no fue Jellal-san—habló Wendy— ¿Entonces quien fue?

— ¡Fui yo mi pequeña dama! —gritó un rubio de playera rosa saltado enfrente de ellos— ¡El mejor reportero del Hechicero Semanal!

— ¡Jason!

— ¡Mi mensaje de tierra noooooooo! —lloriqueó Fried.

Mientras tanto sin que se dieran cuenta, sobre ellos, Lyon volaba por los aires en compañía de Fairy Poppins.

* * *

******Espero que les haya gustado! aqui estan las respuestas de los reviews anónimos... que creo... solo es uno xD**

******fanatico Z: **¡Espero que este capitulo lleno de drogadicción te guste! porque en verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo.

**Y con esto me despido mis hermosas lectoras, cuídense.**

**WhiteRabbit~**


End file.
